


wind down

by mysinscollection



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysinscollection/pseuds/mysinscollection
Summary: Lance wants to make love to his boyfriend.





	wind down

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay  
> ive been watching 80s voltron lately

Lance's hands snaked around Keith's waist from behind, and the other man jumped at the sudden contact. "Lance, what are you doing?" Keith asked, shuddering a bit at how the other's hands were holding him. Lance's fingers gently kneaded into his sides, then slid down to his hips. "Ya seem tense." Lance mumbled, moving around Keith to face his front. "Wanna head up to my room, maybe?" He smirked, hands meeting the other's hips again. Keith's face flushed, and Lance leaned in to kiss him before speaking against his lips. "Whaddaya say? We got nowhere to be right now, so why not?"  


"What if Lotor comes in for a surprise attack like he always does? We have to be prepared." Keith warned, though he was.. very much willing. Lance smirked. "I'm sure Lotor's evil schemes can wait long enough for me to make you mine."  
Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and pulled, dragging him off to his room. “C’moooon babe. You can let your guard down for just a moment.” Keith sighed, allowing himself to be pulled down the hall and into Lance’s room. “Alright, but we have to be quick… Lotor can come any minute and we have to be prepared to go out there and form Voltron-”  


"Be quiet and lemme make a mess of you, will ya?” Lance interrupted him, before locking the door and pressing him up against the wall. “You’ve got to forget about Voltron for a moment and relax. We never spend time together anymore, and it’s been driving me crazy. _I want to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk.”_  


Keith flushed and he nodded, before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. “I’ll admit that I have missed our quality time together. Saving the universe takes up all of our time now... I would love it if you could take me right here. Just not hard enough to immobilize me, alright?”  


Lance grinned, pressing up against his lover before leaning in to kiss him deeply. A small hum left Keith’s throat as their tongues met, and melded together. Lance pulled back and muttered a small “good,” before reaching up to unzip the zipper at the front of Keith’s jumpsuit. This thing has given them trouble in the past.. Lance couldn’t figure out how to get the damn thing off their first time, but now he’s a pro. He unzipped it all the way down, letting it fall to Keith’s sides. 

Lance leaned in to kiss at Keith’s neck, as Keith moved to pull the sleeves of the jumpsuit off.  


“Mmh, Lance..” Keith hummed softly, head lolling to the side to allow Lance access. Lance licked up Keith’s neck roughly, before sucking a dark hickie below his jaw. “Careful, Lance..” Keith mumbled. “I need my collar to cover those…” Lance hummed in response, though he knew in the back of his mind that the mark he just made won’t be hidden easily. He liked the idea of that, and made another mark next to that one.  


Lance pulled back to shrug off his jacket, and pull off his turtleneck. He let the jacket fall, and threw his sweater to the side. The expression on Lance’s face could only be described as pure, raw lust, and Keith loved it.  


Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance’s neck, and he whispered, “Take me, Lance…” Lance grinned, picking Keith up to carry him over to the bed. He set his boyfriend down gently, before hovering over him to kiss him hard again. Keith’s hands carded up into Lance’s hair, gently pulling.  
Lance pulled back slowly, muttering a “hang on,” as he went to grab lube from his drawer. When he came back over to Keith, the other was sitting up on the bed with a sultry expression. “Woah, babe, you know that look you give me makes me weak in the knees.” Lance sputtered out, face flushed. Keith laughed a little, pulling Lance closer by the belt loops of his pants.  


“I know.” Keith mumbled, undoing the front of Lance’s pants. _Lance liked where this was going._ When you got Keith revved up, he could sometimes manage dirty talk. Sometimes. Now was one of those times. “You’re already so hard for me, Lance…” Keith purred, pushing Lance's pants down just enough to expose him. Then, he took Lance in his hands. His beautiful, soft hands… “You want me to make you cum with my mouth?” Lance nodded, whimpering a bit. “Say please.” Keith demanded, drawing out the words.  


“Please, Keith, holy fuck.” Lance choked out, reaching for his lovers hair to pet lovingly. Keith smiled softly, leaning forward to lick the head. “Please what, Lance? You have to be specific.”  


“Oh my god, suck my cock, Keith. _Please.”_ With that, Keith did as Lance pleaded. He took Lance into his mouth, slowly, humming as he went. “Fuck, babe.” Lance moaned out, holding Keith by the hair. Keith ran his tongue along the bottom as he started bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks.  
“Shiiiit… Hah-” Lance whined, tugging at Keith’s hair a bit harder. Keith kept up his movements until Lance’s hips were bucking, and he pulled back, which earned a complaint from Lance. “Why’d ya stop? I said please~...”  


Keith laughed a bit. “Maybe I’d rather have you cum inside me. Does that sound okay?” Lance’s dick visibly twitched, and he grinned. “Hell yeah. Get on your hands and knees, my love.”  


Keith did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees on the bed. Lance tugged the jumpsuit off the rest of the way, and did the same to Keith’s underwear. The other wiggled his ass in the air for Lance, and this provoked Lance to rush getting the lube onto his fingers.  


“Ready, beautiful?” Lance questioned, pressing his middle finger against Keith’s entrance. “Yes, Lance.. Please.” When Keith gave him the okay, Lance pushed his finger in, which earned a loud cry from Keith. _“Ahh- Lance--_ Hurry… Please.” Keith begged.  


“Okay, baby.” Lance obliged, moving his finger within Keith and curling it. He soon added a second finger, then a third, and leaned forward to leave love bites and hickeys along Keith’s shoulder blades. Once Keith was prepared, which didn’t take long honestly, Lance pulled his fingers out to lube up his cock.  


“Lance... _Fuck me.”_ Keith sobbed out, a sensitive and twitchy mess. “Ya got it, babe.” Lance responded, before pushing into Keith slowly.  


“Hhah-- _Aah, fuck-!!”_ Keith cried out, clawing and grabbing at the sheets below him. Lance reached forward to grab at Keith’s beautiful, long hair, and pulled. “Lance-! Mmh-” God, that hurt. But it hurt in a way that Keith adored.  


“Fuck, Keith. You’re so gorgeous…” Lance hissed out as he moved his hips roughly, pulling at Keith’s hair as he did so. His free hand gripped Keith by the hip, and he began pounding into him.  


“Mmh-! Yes, Lance-- _Just like that-”_ Keith was so noisy… And then he worries about if anyone heard them after… His arms buckled under him, and he ended up collapsing onto the sheets, cheek pressing down against the bed.  


Lance held Keith’s head down like that, occasionally pulling at his hair more. “Ya gonna cum for me, baby? Hm?” Keith nodded, sobbing out a “Yes, yes yes… _Don’t stop--”_  


Lance kept up his movements, roughly pounding into his lover. “Mmh, Keith- Come with me, okay?” Keith nodded again, turning his head to muffle his moans into the blankets.  


Keith’s body shuddered hard when he came, and he practically screamed into the sheets. Thank god Keith’s moans were muffled, they’d be caught in the act for sure if they weren’t. Lance came soon after, moaning his lover’s name as he came inside of him. “Keith, _shiiiit.._ ”  


Once they both came down from their highs, Lance pulled out of Keith to flip him over. Keith reached up, grabbing Lance and pulling him down for a kiss. Lance couldn’t help the dorky smile that spread across his lips. He loved being kissed by the love of his life.  


“I love you.” Lance purred, peppering kisses across Keith’s cheek. “Love you too.” Keith mumbled out, obviously spent from the sex. 

“We have to clean up and get back out there…” Keith muttered after a moment of rest, and he stood up to do so. Once he got a look of himself in the mirror he gasped quietly. “Lance… These hickeys aren’t gonna be covered by my collar.”  


Lance laughed a bit from his place on the bed, letting out a sarcastic “Whoops.~” Keith only huffed, but he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hey btw i have a tumblr it's transboy-hinata hmu  
> 


End file.
